


cŵn annwn

by penrosequartz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Gaster Blasters, Gen, Hellhounds, One Shot, Parent W. D. Gaster, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sad Sans (Undertale), Snowdin, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: i got to keep movin'blues fallin' down like hailand the days keeps on worryin' methere's a hellhound on my trail





	cŵn annwn

**Author's Note:**

> title is the welsh version of hellhounds! they are not necessarily evil.  
> summary is from "hellhound on my tail" by robert johnson.  
> i found the idea of gaster blasters as like, skeleton dogs (?) really interesting, so here you go. taking a break from writing fluff (ew, gross, happiness)  
> (this is my first ut fic and i know it doesn't fit with flowey being able to reset or basically any of the undertale canon this is just me fucking around)

_ Snow, again. _

Gaster’s final contribution to monsters were his most unknown creations. His dogs.

Blasters were the enforcers of resets. Timelines didn’t just jump, they had to be taken back by force - though running from a reset was, rationally, impossible. Sans tried nevertheless to escape the endless cycle of partial amnesia and strange, vivid dreams, routes that ended in death or survival or both and ultimately neither, and he just wanted to  _ live,  _ just live out his life without being terrified of being sent back in time with nothing, with no-one who knew what the outcome was going to be.

He just wanted to execute once or spare once. He didn’t want to spin through the void into a world of uncertainty, where he didn’t know who to trust or who to save.

He could feel them on his tail, his father’s dogs. His hellhounds. They came in handy, of course, in case a certain someone decided to go a little genocidal, they blasted them into oblivion a million times over. But he was sure Gaster had created them accidentally, somehow - how much could his father have known about resets? Not much, surely. He was gone, back before… before all this… was there a before?

Why did they exist? How had they come into being? And why was Sans the only one who could see them?

All these questions that he’d never know the answer to, as yet again he watched monsters be swallowed up by void or blue light or bones. He sat there, slouched in his hot dog stand, and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the steady influx of old memories after he said his piece. He’d shake the human’s hand. He’d say something stupid. He’d wonder why he was saying those things, and then he’d remember why. And he’d remember that no matter how much he broke away from his traditional script, nothing would change. The human would die, sometimes kill, sometimes not. And Sans would watch and judge and silently pray that he got to use those hellhounds before the human unknowingly used them on him.

He was still braced for the sinking feeling thirty seconds later. He opened his eyes.

A single dog sat in front of him. It almost looked sad. Sans laughed.

“You don’t much like this gig either, do you?” He asked the blaster, and for some unknowable reason, he patted it on the head.

“Come on,” Sans sighed, “Let’s get it over with.”

Being sent back was terrible, but staying where he was without anybody left? That sounded like hell.

The dog howled, and a few others circled Sans, closing in, closer-

Just blue.

Then black.

Then _snow, again._

**Author's Note:**

> yay let me know if u liked it cool thanks prq out


End file.
